Left Behind Through Time
by Tsuki-SumeixKK
Summary: Su has a secret and he aches to tell Ko. But he's too scared that it might end their current relationship. Ko finds out as he and Su accidentally kiss...so what happens?


It was the middle of September and December. Fall. I watched the leaves descend from the disrobed trees. It was a beautiful afternoon, yet I still stayed in bed. I didn't plan on what I'll do today anyways. Then his image flashed in my mind. Butterflies roamed around my stomach. How I longed to see him. His smiled soothed me, and made me change my cold heart. I kept staring at the window not knowing what to take action in.

I breathed out.

I got out of bed and grabbed a Ryo from the table. I wore a loose blue jacket over my slightly loose black shirt. I put on faded black jeans and my Blue Zori. I let down my silver hair and put on my violet blue glasses. But before I left the small library where I stayed mostly, I got my small gold Harmonica which hung around my neck everyday.

I took off. I strolled around the streets letting the leaves fall on my hair. I felt like I was eccentric with all these leaves around me. I looked like a winter person, but I loved fall. The stars stood out at night when it was fall. How I loved to try and reach them. I stopped at my tracks and stared at the brown vending machine. I inserted my Ryo and pressed the button. In an instant, a can of Iced Coffee roll up from the mechanism. I reached down for it and stared at it. The reason for me being quite obsessed on the beverage was just a hazy memory for me.

_Oh well. _I pulled the tab and drank it. I looked back at the silent road full of felled leaves.

I wanted to see him run up to me calling out my name. It hasn't happened a long time…we haven't seen each other for almost a month. What happened? Why? I have forgotten everything…is this the side effect for drinking Canned Coffee? Or was I too sadistic and devastated that I forgot?

I can still remember…

_Flashback_

_It was the fourteenth of September. Same time, same place. I was at about the age of 9 to 10 and I was already drinking adult drink. I was strolling around the lonely road and already, the leaves began to fall. I headed for the vending machine with a Ryo at hand. _

_Then I saw a boy…I guessed he was about my age. He was just sitting on that wooden bench wearing tattered clothes. He had cuts and bruises all over, yet he kept a straight face. He had slightly red eyes. And I guessed he already cried enough._

_I wouldn't normally care, but I felt my cold heart jump. I stopped at my tracks and stared at him. He kept staring at the ground. I felt like we were the same. We were both forsaken and broken. We both got too damn sick to bawl our eyes out. We both…lost hope._

_I neared him, without him noticing. I took out a special medicine from my pocket which was suppose to heal my allergy and handed it to him. He looked at me surprised, although I kept a straight face. _

"_That wound's going to worsen if you don't take this quick." I said._

_He kept staring at me…and he smiled._

_I widened my eyes. My heart skipped a beat just by looking at his smile. What I didn't know was that I had already turned red. But before I could give it to him, he fainted._

_It was night time already. He was still sound asleep on the bench. I didn't have a home yet and stayed up all day and all night. I stroked his hair. It felt nice running through my fingers. Wait…what am I saying? I am straight…aren't I? Why am I having feelings for this boy? I hardly know him! Is this what they call 'hormones?' Why…well, he does look beautiful…he seemed nice…he smiled at me…I think I have feelings for him now…Oh god…I'm gay…_

"_Nnn…" I heard a noise say._

"_You awake?" I asked him._

_He looked at me and nodded. "Uhm…who are you?"_

"_Sumei. My false surname is Tsuki, because I don't really know what it is."_

"_Hmm…I don't know who I am…all I know is that my name is Kotae…" he said sitting upright. He felt his arm and saw that the cuts have vanished. "Why did you save me?" he questioned._

_I wanted to say something, but didn't know what. I wasn't exactly sure why I did approach him. I was speechless._

"_Anyways, thank you…" then he stood and tried to walk but couldn't._

"_You can't walk. You have to rest." I told him._

"_I'll be all right…Thank you." Then he beamed me one last smile._

_End of Flashback_

The flashback ran through my head. I desperately wanted to see him right now. Why did I even hurt him that night? I longed to just see him run at this road and call out my name with his soft and sweet voice.

But I guess that's quite impossible right now…isn't it?

I went home and threw the can at the garbage. I plopped down to a soft pillow and got a random book from the floor. '_The Time Before Me'. _Shit. Is this from the Gay and Erotic section? I've had enough of homosexuality today…

Then a knock came. I wondered who it was though…I went to the door, drew a deep breath and opened it.

"Hey, Sumei." Kotae said. He was panting and beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Kotae?" I said agape.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, go over to my place?" he said.

"What…made you want me to go?" I tried not to blush.

"Because we haven't spoken to each other. It's been almost a month, isn't it?"

Silence filled the congested room.

"By the way, I know it's a bit too late but…Happy Monthsary." He smiled.

We went to our, Kotae, Takeo, Wren, Yasuo and I, home. It was originally Kotae's residence but since I saved him, he said, I was welcome. I also remembered how Wren saved me from dying as well. And as I told Kotae the story, he said that Wren is welcome too. Then we met Yasuo, my brother, and Takeo. I knew I recognized Yasuo, thanks to my photographic memory. I knew he was my brother and tried my best to convince him. I showed him a childhood picture of us two. He had a stunned face and believed me. Since then, the five of us lived together. But most of the time, Wren, Takeo and Yasuo were away in missions, if not, out drinking at bars, which Takeo took no interest in. So it was always Kotae and I at our home. Then I found a secret bookshop no one goes to except my former student, Itchinaho. I started reading and reading until I never came back home. I stayed in that little room and read everything. Kotae found out where I was through Takeo's Seeing Eye Technique. And I loved him more that time.

"Wren, Takeo and Yasuo are on a mission again, so we'll be alone tonight." Kotae said.

God…that would've sounded great to my ears if only he was thinking the same thing.

"Wren left some wine. He says it's for you. He also mentioned about you needing to loosen up."

Same old Wren, always trying to make me get wild and crazy.

"It's getting dark. I should make dinner already. Or do you want to do it?"

"If you want to…I guess…"

Kotae raised a brow at me.

I widened my eyes a bit and hoped I wasn't blushing.

Then he smiled. "Wren was right; you need to loosen up a bit."

I tried hiding my face because I knew I was blushing.

"It'll be ready for about an hour. Till then, find something to entertain you."

He closed the kitchen door leaving me all alone.

I eyed the wine on the table. _Novellino. _Definitely Red Wine. I bet he was trying to make me drunk tonight. I grabbed a shot and drank a helping. Tasted fine. Then I felt my heart skip.

"What the—"

I never felt something like this before…what did he put in here? I got so curious that I drank another shot. It didn't skip a beat. So I drank one again. It was quite peculiar that I keep drinking shots over and over again.

Wait…if I keep doing this, I will get drunk…and who knows what might happen when I get drunk with Kotae here…

No! I can't let that happen! But it was so tempting…I lust for another drink. I need to control myself. I put down the shot and backed away. I sighed and scratched the bridge of my nose.

I got my mini harmonica and played a tune. I keep playing the same tune, knowing that it had a sentimental value to me.

_Flashback_

_It was mid-January, and it was still cold outside. The wounds on my body ached as the snow fell on them. I went inside looking down on the floor. My father never liked me…said I was a demon. He kept torturing me, yet I never said a word to my mother. I pleaded to my brother not to mention anything to her. I tried not to show myself to my mother, but I guess it was a mother's intuition to feel something was wrong._

_She came to me and picked me up. She rubbed my head and smiled at me. "Is it those bullies again?"_

_I kept silent. I didn't want to lie anymore. I used the 'bullies' as a scapegoat._

"_Don't worry, Sumei." She got her little harmonica and played a soft tune. I felt loved and guarded. It felt so different when I was around my father._

_As she stopped, she gave the harmonica to me. It shimmered in gold. My mother kissed my forehead. I played the tune the way I understood it and saw my mom smile._

_End of Flashback_

I let go of my harmonica and stared at the red bottle. It tempted me to drink every last drop there was. So I gave in. I don't get drunk that easily anyways…at least I think I don't. I popped the cork that sealed it and drank. And everything went a blur.

I didn't know what happened next. Everything was vague. Good thing there was a hidden camera at the Living room ceiling. I tried to watch the video and it wasn't a good film…

"Dinner's ready." Kotae went inside and saw me dancing and swaying and twirling like a madman. "Uh…Sumei? Are you all right?"

"You'll be mah lollipop!! And I'll lick 'en lick ya all OVER!!!!!!!!" I twirled like crazy.

"Sumei? Wha—" Kotae felt something bump his foot. As he looked down, he saw the empty wine bottle. "Oh no…he was supposed to drink that with a special medicine! If he doesn't he'll—" Kotae eyed on me. I kept jumping and twirling. "And it already happened…"

"Hei Kotay!!!!!!! Didn't I evah tell yuuuu dat I lab—" I tripped on the bottle and was caught by Kotae. As he did, our lips met accidentally. He blushed. I started gaining sane and found the position we were in. I blushed hard but didn't take action right away. Kotae broke the kiss and backed away. "Sumei…"

I stood there agape.

"Do you…_like_…me?" Kotae questioned him blushing.

I hid my face. I was blushing hard.

"You know, I would've supported you if you were…a homo…but it just seems so wrong if…if I hang out with a guy who has a crush on me…" He looked away.

I was dumbfounded. I wanted someone…anyone to kill me right now…

Kotae sighed and went upstairs. "You can sleep in the guest room…but…I guess you're still welcomed to sleep in my room…"

I kept silent. I stood there with mixed emotions. I didn't know if I was feeling stupid, faint, pained, or simply crazy. I felt like the world crashed down on me. I felt like my life was ruined. I walked out of the house and felt the raindrops falling. I didn't care anymore. I kept walking not knowing where my feet would lead me to. If I'm still lucky, I'd fall over a steep hill.

The rain poured harder. I still kept walking. I wasn't sure on what to do now. My whole life betrayed me. I didn't know if I was crying or not. I felt hope and perseverance slowly creeping away from my hands. I wanted to die right now. Accidentally fall in a pit or even get run over by a truck. Anything so I can die right now. Anyways, I lost my only joy in life.

"Sumei?" a voice said.

I looked back and saw Itchinaho under an umbrella. I didn't say anything. She neared me shading the umbrella under me. As she did, she had a surprised and confused look on her face.

"Are you all right, Sumei-sensei? Is that rainwater or are you really crying…?"

I had a surprised look on my face. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "It's…nothing…something just happened a while ago."

"Was it about Kotae?" She asked. Once again, I felt surprised. Of course she knew everything. She was my best student…

"It's…nothing…" I felt tears roll down my face again. Itchi wiped them with her napkin and smiled at me. "You want to go to our place? You'll catch a cold. Anyways, I know Saito can help you with your problem." Great. Let a gay wad help a gay wad become straight. How nice. She and I wet straight to her home. And as we came inside, Suki, Kurashi, Saito and Go had surprised faces.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Kurashi asked.

"You're soaking wet, Sumei!" Go said as she gave me a towel.

"Thanks…" I muttered.

"Sumei has a problem. Sai? Can you help him?" Itchi asked.

"Sure I can." Saito said. "I'm always here to help!"

"Good…make it a serious therapy, okay? He really needs it."

"Now, I understand your problem has something to do with Kotae." Saito said.

Saito and I were in his 'office'. There were shelves of books which lined all the walls, a globe in the center of the room, a desk pushed against the right wall of the room with a velvet chair next to it, and last, there was a couch which people normally found in psychiatrists' offices.

I was lying down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I preferred to stay silent.

"Okay. I know. Let me guess. You confessed to Kotae that you loved him while you were drunk and now he feels all uncomfortable with you around him." Saito said as he fixed his position in the velvet chair.

I looked at him and saw that my 'psychiatrist' had an understanding look on his face.

"I'm correct, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's get on with this, shall we?"

"I just have one question…"

"Bring it on."

"How did you know?"

Saito smirked and said, "Look, this is a very simple case to expect coming from a guy like you. They don't refer to me as a shrink for nothing, you know."

"Okay, so now, how will you solve my problem?"

"Stay here for a night or two, depending on how long the situation remains. But I promise that within this week, your problem will be solved."

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Doubting my skills, I see…" Saito said then dug something from his desk. He tossed a book on my torso. "Read that."

I sat up to look at the cover of the book. _'Chicken soup for the soul'_ it read. I glared at the book.

"What's wrong?"

"I already read this…"

"I know."

"So why do you want me to read it again?"

"Because it's obvious that you don't remember what you read and learned from it."

"...How is this little book supposed to help me?"

"It's to give you spiritual strength and confidence. There has to be a balance between spiritual, mental, emotional and physical strength. So far, you haven't achieved any balance at all." Saito explained, stepping next to the gigantic window and looking at the scenery which resided outside. It was raining. "Oh look, it's raining. Rain…"

Why did he change the topic? I looked at where Saito was standing. He had his head down and his hands laced together behind his back. For a minute there, I thought Saito was about to fall on his knees and cry.

"Sumei, what does rain symbolize for you?"

I was taken back. I wasn't expecting a question like that to just pop up.

"Well?"

"Rain..." I looked down. "It takes part on the Cycle of Life. It makes people calm down and reminisce or something like that...but for some people, it represents sadness...sometimes, when it rains, I feel and know that something had happened which is really bad. Maybe a loved one dying...or someone who thought that life turned its back on him. It rains...because a lot of people are in misery and sadness that night. Like a strong aura the skies sense. That's why I hate it when it rains...because I know someone out there is experiencing immense pain. And I feel guilty because I thought that life stabbed me at the back, and say I'm all alone in the world. Then I realize I'm not...and that other people out there are really alone and more pained than I am."

I looked back at Saito. He was smiling at me.

"There. I have an assignment for you. Think about what you said. Anyways, I need to leave now."

Saito and I went out from his 'office'. Itchi, Kurashi, Suki and Go were waiting for us. I smelled cooked food and remembered that I left Kotae's food on the table.

"You should eat, Sumei. You must be starving." Itchi gestured her hand to the table.

I smiled a sad smile. I sat down and thanked them.

"Hey, we're here for you, you know." Kurashi said which was unlikely of him.

I wanted to cry again. It was like how Kotae said it. _'I'll be here for you. I'll always be.'_ Shit. I don't want to think about him! I had enough…

"You all right?" Suki questioned him.

"Yeah, I guess." I said I looked at the delicious food that lay on the table.

"It looks good." I muttered, and then ate.

I slept at Itchinaho's just like what Saito suggested. I kept staring at the moon outside. Its light reflected on me. 'Born under the moonlight,' they kept saying. I sighed and went out for a walk. I only wore a black shirt, jeans and slippers. It was cold, but I my heart was colder. I strolled along the road and kept glancing at the moon. The autumn breeze made my hair fly a little. I ended up in the middle of the forest. I found a big rock in the middle with the moon shining directly at it. I sat down and kept staring at the moon. I sighed and played a tune. This time, it was different. It was a sadder tune. I didn't know how I knew that song. I just let my fingers do the work. I kept thinking about Kotae as I played it.

Then I stopped.

I took a last look at the stars. They look as if they were crying.

I left the spot and ran to Kotae's.

I stared at the big mansion. I kept standing there. I didn't know what I will do next. I didn't even know why I ran here. Was it to talk to him? To apologize? To prove something? I didn't know…but I went in anyways.

The lights were off but one stayed on. It was pointing to the piano. Without even thinking, I sat down, lifted its cover and played.

It was the same tune as the one I played in the harmonica. This time, I put words into it.

"_When you're dreaming with a broken heart _

_The waking up is the hardest part _

_You roll out of bed and down on your knees _

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe _

_Wondering: was he really here? _

_Is he standing in my room? _

_No, he's not... _

_'Cause he's gone gone gone gone gone _

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart _

_The giving up is the hardest part _

_He takes you in with his crying eyes _

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye _

_Wondering, could you stay my love? _

_Will you wake up by my side? _

_But he can't... _

_'Cause he's gone gone gone gone gone _

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses, with roses in my hand? _

_And would you get them if I did? _

_No you won't... _

_'Cause you're gone gone gone gone gone _

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart _

_The waking up is the hardest part…"_

I stopped as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't know why, but when I try to wipe them off, they keep on falling. I sighed as I left the room. Little did I know that Kotae had been there listening to my song.

"Sumei…" he muttered though I didn't hear him.

The next day, I woke up hazily and was greeted by a nice cloudy sky. I still remembered what had happened the day before and tried not to keep my mind on that problem. I rose from the bed and saw the book waiting to be opened on the desk beside me. I kept staring at it and thought, 'I should give this book a try…'

"Sumei! Are you awake? Don't you want to eat breakfast or something?" I heard Itchi yell. "I already went to the end of the street and got you canned coffee!"

I went down rubbing my eyes. "Doesn't he palpitate by drinking this everyday?" Kurashi asked.

"I don't know." Itchi answered. "I don't really know why he keeps drinking it. Maybe a sentimental value…?"

I smiled. "No, not really…" I muttered. They looked at me with confused faces. I got my canned coffee and took a sip. "I keep drinking it because…it's delicious."

The teenagers' were more confused as ever. I laughed a bit and rustled Saito's hair. "Yeah…you guys better go to school now." Kurashi, Itchinaho, Saito, Sukishi and Go raced outside towards their school. I smiled at the homey breakfast they had made for me. It smelled quite nice. I wonder…

_Flashback_

"_Sumei? Are you feeling all right?" Kotae asked me._

"_I'm…fine…" I muttered panting._

"_No you aren't…I think you're sick!"_

"_No…I'm fine…!!"_

"_Sumei…" Kotae put his hand on my forehead. "See…you're burning! I'll make you something nice. And lay off the wine and iced coffee!" He yelled running in the kitchen. I blushed as I stared at the kitchen door._

_I touched my cheek. I felt my face burning with sickness and love. He came out and put an icepack on my head. "Here…I'll stay by your side until you feel better."_

_Kotae smiled at me. I blushed once again but was thankful that he thought I was blushing because of the sickness._

"_I'll make you feel comfortable all week long."_

_I desperately wanted to say 'But you always keep me comfortable…' but I couldn't. I was lost at words. _

_I desired to tell him how I feel. But why can't I have the heart to? He was always there for me. Always smiling at me. Always doing everything for me. Is it possible that…he likes me too? No…I'm not sure…I haven't an idea at all. But I sure wished he did. I know there is only one way to find out if we had the same feelings…but why can't I make it work? I just end up stuttering and blushing mad. I have to do it…it's the only way. But not now. I feel faint now. I just want to see him there when I wake up in the morning. I always want him to be there, watching over me just like I do when he's troubled._

_And maybe I could gather up my courage to tell him the truth. The complete truth. But can he handle it? I sure hope he would. I love him so much. I just want him to know that. But I don't want to put our friendship at stake. We have gone too far together for our friendship to crumble. I just wished…hoped…believed…that he had the same feelings for me through all these years._

_I want to know…I want to say…Kotae…I love you…I hope you felt the same way…please accept me…I want to be…your everything…_

_End of Flashback _

"I want to be…your everything…" I repeated.

Those words I wanted to say kept playing inside my head. How I wished I can tell it to him now. I need to gather up my courage. I have to tell him…that I loved him so much.

But now that I feel that our friendship had gone to ruins, I lost all hope that I can tell those words to him. I now know that he doesn't feel the same way. He would feel so awkward if he hung around with someone who loves him. I should just…leave him alone…

"There you are." I heard a voice say.

I looked at the door with a jolt and saw Wren smirking at me. "You don't honestly think you could run away and hide from Kotae, do you?"

"W…Wren??" I stuttered. Anger boiled inside me. It was half his fault that I got drunk and kissed Kotae. I glared at him as I stayed silent.

"Hey, relax! I'm here to help you now." Wren went closer to me and smiled normally. "I saw that tape from the hidden camera in the living room. I guess it was my fault. I shouldn't have given you such strong wine. I didn't know you would get drunk." He looked down with an apologetic face. "I feel as if I ruined your relationship…I'm sorry…"

I looked confused. He understood that I liked Kotae? But I thought he wanted me all to his self? "You mean…you don't mind that…I like Kotae? And that I didn't take heed to your signs that you liked me as well?"

"Heh…I kind of think you deserve Kotae anyways…I'm just another perverted guy." Wren said with a chuckle. "But…why didn't he accept you?"

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to answer. I didn't even know what to answer. I should've talked to him. "I…don't really know…"

Wren had an understanding face as he looked at me. "You know, if we were in the same state, I'd talk to you right now and tell you what I hid inside of me for all these years."

For a moment there, I thought 'Is this really the Wren I know?' I had no idea that this was his true personality. I smiled at him.

"Thank you…" I felt an urge to hug him or something. He blushed at me and an awkward silence occurred.

"Wren…?" I muttered.

"What?"

I smiled and hugged him. He blushed hard. "Uh…uhm…I…you're welcome…?"

I laughed and rustled his hair which made him smile as well.

"I'll catch you later…" And with that, I fled. I rushed over to Kotae's house.

I arrived panting and gasping for breath. I stared at the mansion once again. I felt my heart skip a beat. Was I ready to do this? Am I ready to face the truth? Will I handle the truth…? I took a deep breath and thought of Wren. Poor guy…I should have appreciated him more. Now I know what he felt like…and it's too hurtful…

I went inside gathering up my courage. I saw Yasuo and Takeo at the dining table. I stared at them and they did as well.

"Uhm…" I started.

"If you're looking for Kotae, he isn't here." Yasuo told me.

"He…isn't?"

"When we came here, you and Kotae weren't. Then Wren got something and raced to his room and locked the door."

"He was watching a tape!" Takeo continued.

"After a few minutes, he dashed out not saying a word to us." Yasuo said. "Don't know where the idiot went…"

My heart raced. I have to find Kotae. I need to tell him I love him! I hastened out to look for him.

"Uh…" Takeo muttered.

"Great…who's going to make our breakfast?" Yasuo bluntly asked to no one in particular.

I searched for him. I ran everywhere to find him. He wasn't at the park…he wasn't at the streets…he wasn't at his favorite place! Where was he? Then an idea struck. Could he be…at Aki High?

I ran to the school Itchi and Saito was. I heard voices at the auditorium and headed straight there. I slowly opened the doors and heard that the singer who was supposed to show up had grown a fever. The students whined and cried. It was here…I can sense Kotae's aura. I stepped inside unnoticed and looked around.

Unfortunately, Itchinaho spotted me. "Sumei!" she yelled. All eyes turned to me.

"Tsuki Sumei? What are you doing here?" Tsunade, the principal of Aki High, asked me.

"I…I was just…passing by…"

"Well, good thing! Hey, Obaa-chan! Sumei's a great singer!" Saito yelled. "Maybe he can fill in for the wench who took no pity on us!"

"I think he's quite busy…are you?"

"I…"

"No! Let him sing!" Ramazuki yelled.

A lot of agreements and comments sounded. "Yeah!" "Let him sing!" "Better him than no one!" "I think he's good since he's cute!"

"All right, all right! Sumei, would you please?"

I sighed and tried not to cringe. I had no time for this! I had to find Kotae…

I stepped up the giant stage and adjusted the mike. I stared at the hundred faces that watched me. I took a deep breath and for a second there, I thought I saw Kotae. I stared at him and I felt as if I wanted to kill myself. Then I realized I was here up on the stage going to sing my heart out.

Then if that's the case, I will dedicate this song to him.

"_All I wanted was to make you smile_

_To show how much I love you_

_But why didn't you accept the love I had for you?_

_Now I pace and ask myself on what to do_

_Why didn't you love me back?_

_I want to know, please tell me_

_Make me open my eyes and gaze at the truth_

_On why we weren't meant to be_

_You were all I needed to live in this world_

_But I don't understand why we couldn't be together_

_Why didn't you stay to brighten my days?_

_But I'm afraid that I now know_

_The reason why I had to let you go_

_I can't seem to find the right words to say, _

_To tell you that I feel this way _

_I want you; what can I do, _

_To make you want me next to you _

_If you look at me you'll understand, _

_All I want is to hold your hand _

_I felt this way for so long, _

_And it hurts me that I don't belong _

_I always imagine of your gentle touch, _

_If only you knew that I felt this much _

_Not being with you I'm falling apart _

_Cause I don't know how to get your heart _

_You were all I needed to live in this world_

_But I don't understand why we couldn't be together_

_Why didn't you stay to brighten my days?_

_But I am afraid that I now know_

_The reason why I had to let you go_

_If you could only see the love in my eyes, _

_Of all those nights when I sat and cried _

_Just look at me I'm standing right here, _

_Just call out my name and I'll be there _

_How long the wait I do not know,_

_But when that day comes I'll let it show _

_If only you knew my feelings for you,_

_I'll stay hopeful you'll feel the same way too_

_All I wanted was to make you smile_

_To show how much I love you_

_But I am afraid that I now know_

_The reason why I had to let you go"_

I tried to fight back the tears that came. But I just had to let them fall. Thunderous claps sounded all around me and I tried my hardest to smile.

I took a look at my psychiatrist. He still had that understanding look on his face. I tried to find Kotae amongst the crowd. I stared at him and he looked away. He ran outside with tears falling. I bit my lip not knowing what to do.

'Go after him…' a voice sounded in my mind. I looked around and saw no one beside me. Then I realized it was Kurashi all along. I looked down and stared at my harmonica.

'Go after him, boy!'

I ran out and searched for him.

"Kotae! Kotae, where are you?!" I yelled.

I kept on running. I wanted to find him. I raced to the fountain-his favorite spot. I slowed as I saw him standing there. Kotae…am I ready to tell you? Are you ready to handle it? Are we ready…to take the truth?

"K…Kotae…" I muttered nearing him.

He kept staring at the ground.

"Please, Kotae…I have kept this inside me for years…I just want to tell you what I feel about you…so please hear me out…"

He didn't dare look at me.

"Kotae…I…I love you…ever since I found you, I fell in love with you…you were everything I wanted…you were perfect…your smile which captivated me…I loved it…you…were everything to me…and I want to be everything for you…am I? I want to be…please Kotae…I want to know…what your say is about this…"

An awkward silence occurred.

I kept staring at him and he kept his head lowered.

He slowly looked at me.

"You…want to know how I feel…?"

My eyelids grew heavy. I blushed hard.

"I…" He went closer to me. All of a sudden, he held me close. I blushed harder.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…I…I didn't…I didn't accept you… please…forgive me…" Tears kept falling down his cheeks.

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Kotae…"

"Sumei…I…I love you!!!"

I felt a kindle of light shine inside me. I smiled and hugged him tight. "Kotae…"

I felt him smile.

We looked at each other's gaze. I leaned over and kissed him. I didn't care if there were people watching us. All that mattered to me now was that Kotae is here by my side and feeling the same way I do.

From afar, Wren watched us and smirked. "Yeah…another happy ending…" With that, he walked away.

* * *

true happening BTW, this is Itchinaho, cha! (dotheshikashake) hope Sumei-sensei'll won't beat the crap outta me. 


End file.
